jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Tony Chicolini
'Anthony Alexander "Tony" Chiccolini'is the 22 year old doorman of the Ross penthouse. He is a major recurring character. He was dating Jessie until Break-Up and Shape-Up. He is portrayed by Chris Galya. Characteristics Tony is the Ross building's handsome doorman. He has a New York accent and slick, black hair. Tony is a slight airhead, but still really funny. He is very proud of his epaulets and mentions them a lot. He's also a very loyal and understanding person, as well as an all around nice guy, and is in love with Jessie. He's really close friends with the Ross family. But Emma and Morgan have been messing up his name (Emma called him Tommy and Morgan called him Timmy). Character History Before becoming a doorman, he met J.J. Mayfield and gave him $2,000 to make him a famous kazoo player. Sometime in the course of the year he found out the truth and became a doorman, which is ironic because J.J Mayfield said he could "open doors". It is possible that his family was wealthy- as he paid $2,000 and his family have their own restaurant but they may have lost their money due to J.J Mayfield. Trivia *Although his crush on Jessie Prescott started in the first episode, they didn't actually spend time together until, Used Karma. *He first appeared in the first episode. *He plays the kazoo, as seen in One Day Wonders. *It is possible that he and Luke are enemies, considering that they both hit on Jessie. *It is known that he can hot wire a car with a paper clip and a penny, since his dad taught him to. *His grandma is in the state penetentary. *It is possible that he wears boxers (The Princess and the Pea Brain) but, it was Zuri's story though. *He's allergic to wool according to Tempest in a Teacup. *He and Jessie had their first kiss in Tempest in a Teacup. *He's of Italian desent, and comes from a big family.He can also speak atleast a little Italian (Break Up and Shape Up) *His last name is Chiccolini, as shown on the door of his family's restaurant (The Trouble With Tessie). *He had four first dates with Jessie Presscott. *He knows a lot of guys, who can get hold of just about anything, which is a running gag on the show. Whenever someone asks where the strange and difficult to obtain object they got is from, they usually say ''"Tony knows a guy". '' *He and Jessie break up in Break Up and Shape Up. Episodes Season 1 *New York, New Nanny (First appearance) *The Talented Mr. Kipling *Used Karma *One Day Wonders *Star Wars *The Princess and the Pea Brain *Beauty & the Beasts (Mentioned only) *Tempest in a Teacup *A Doll's Outhouse (Mentioned only) *Creepy Connie's Curtain Call (Mentioned only) Season 2 *The Whining *Green Eyed Monsters *Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year (Mentioned only) *Why Do Foils Fall In Love? *Break-Up and Shape-Up Season 3 *Ghost Bummers (Mentioned only) *The Blind Date, the Cheapskate, & the Primate (Latest appearance) Category:Images of Tony Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Young Adults Category:Love interests of Jessie Category:Friends of Jessie Prescott Category:Friends of Zuri Ross Category:Friends of Luke Ross Category:Friends of Ravi Ross Category:Friends of Bertram Wrinkle Category:One of Jessie's ex-Boyfriends Category:Friends of Emma Ross